1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin dispensing device, dispensing method and coin recycling device capable of rapidly dispensing coins even when only a small number of coins are stored.
2. Description of Related Art
The term “coin” used herein embraces coins of currency, tokens, medals and the like, which may be circular and polygonal in shape. There is known a coin dispensing device for separating and dispensing coins one by one by a rotary disc, wherein a rod-like elastic member is arranged so as to completely dispense the coins (see Japanese patent document JP-2004-70660A).
Japanese patent document JP-9-180020 discloses in FIGS. 2-10 a dispensing device for separating and dispensing coins one by one by a rotary disc, wherein coins are flipped by momentum by a coin runner and caused to stack dispersively in a hopper with this momentum in order to prevent the dropping coins from angularly stacking in the coin retaining hopper and thereby reducing the number of retained coins.
FIGS. 1-4 of Japanese patent document JP-8-110960 disclose a coin dispensing device for separating and dispensing coins by a feeding circular disc, wherein when a specified number of coins are received, the feeding circular disc is reversely rotated for stirring and thereby flattening the retained coins, in order to prevent any dropping coins from angularly stacking in the coin retaining hopper and thereby reducing the possible retained number of coins.
There is also known a technique wherein a rotary disc for dispensing coins is driven by a inner-rotor brushless DC motor, and stopped by application of an electric brake (Japanese patent document JP 2000-76507).